Aquarius
Notes: :*Lottery Spawn from the Robber Crabs around H-10 on the first map approximately every 2 hours. :*''Item drops:'' 18,000 gil, Fransisca drops almost 100% of the time. :*Around 6600 HP :*Killable by: Several strategies (see talk page). :*Hits extremely fast and hard, but inaccurate. :*Has extremely high defense :*Special Attacks: Additional Effect: Enwater :*Immune to the spell Sleep and Bind. :*Susceptible to Gravity but builds resistance over time. Historical Background The Zodiac Sign Aquarius is traditionally the eleventh constellation out of 12 in the Zodiac. It represents a figure holding a giant urn of water and pouring it out and is one of the oldest recognized constellations (not as old as Taurus though). It is an Air-element sign and a Fixed sign (signs considered to have determination and stubborn refusal to change their position/view). Aquarius governs the 11th House (rules friends, groups, social concerns, hopes and dreams, as well as attitudes towards humanity as a whole) and is ruled by the celestial body Uranus (It was considered to be ruled by Saturn prior to Uranus' discovery in 1781). Aquarius is a constellation bounded by Capricornus, Pisces, Cetus, Pegasus, Delphinus, Aquila, Piscis Austrinus, Sculptor, Equuleus. Its named stars are (Alpha to Epsilon): Sadalmelik, Sadalsuud, Sadachbia, Skat, Albali. The constellation is located in a part of the night sky called The Sea (an area filled with several aquatic-themed constellations). Traditionally, people born from January 20 to February 18 were considered Aquarius. Aquarius is Latin for "Water-Bearer". In Greek mythology, the constellation Aquarius memorializes the cupbearer of the gods, Ganymede, a teenage boy who Zeus fell in love with and carried off to Olympus to serve the gods drinks. In other cultures, this was considered some celestial figure pouring out floodwaters which submerged the earth in the Great Flood (the constellation Eridanus is often considered the river coming from this pot). That archetype of the Water-Bearer is far older than the Greeks' cupbearer. Aquarius in Popular Culture In astrology, there are ages, each lasting about 2000 years and each associated with a zodiac sign. The procession of signs in the ages moves backwards compared to the yearly procession through the Zodiac. This procession is a result of the shifting of which zodiac sign the vernal equinox falls in (and by extension the autumnal equinox, summer solstice, and winter solstice) due to slight changes in the angle of the Earth's axis (the procession of the equinoxes). The age is named after which Zodiac sign the vernal equinox falls in. The Age of Pisces is the current age, generally spanning the 1st millennium C.E. and 2nd millennium C.E. The Age of Aquarius either started some time in the 20th century C.E. or would start anytime between then and the 27th century C.E. In the 20th century New Age movement, the Age of Aquarius was considered to be a paradigm shift in human culture where mainstream culture all over the world would adopt values of peace and free love (essentially, paradise on earth as viewed by New Agers and Hippies). This inspired the '60s song by the Fifth Dimension "Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In", released in May 1969, which sings about the Age of Aquarius and the song with the famous line "This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius" in the musical Hair (first performed on October 17th, 1967). category:Bestiarycategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Crabs